


High Seas

by Lovebattery



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, pirate!superm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebattery/pseuds/Lovebattery
Summary: Reader is traded to a band of pirates in return for the safety of her village because of her plant magic. They are not like she expected, much more like her than she could even imagine in fact. This is a journey through their relationships and the high seas they sail on.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Everyone, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/Everyone, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Lee Taemin/Everyone, Lee Taemin/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Everyone, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Everyone, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Set Sail

Rough hands ripped you from your dreams as they pulled you to your feet. You tried to move away but got jerked back immediately. “Don’t struggle, whore!” One of the men spat at you, making you cringe away. “Where are we going?” You attempted to make sense of the situation as you were dragged down the street, people screaming and rushing past you. The smell of smoke invaded your nose, making you cough and your eyes water. You were only given silence in return to your questions, your anxiety bubbling in your chest as you got closer to the shoreline.

A huge black ship was docked at the harbour, men were loading various materials onto it, and the townsfolk were quivering in fear.  _ Pirates.  _ Fear gripped your heart as you neared the dock and you clawed at the hands that were locked tight around your arms, desperate to escape. They brought you in front of a dark-haired man with a long sword. “We’ve brought her, now please leave our island!” The man to your right cried, David, if you recalled correctly, the oldest son of the village head. The one on your left was the second oldest, Liam. “Take the ugly witch and be gone!” he said, feigning courage but you could hear the shake in his voice. 

“Witch hmm? Prove it!” The unknown man demanded. “Show him, wench.” Liam said letting go of your arm and gesturing to the pirate. You shook your head, tears falling from your eyes. The air in your lungs was swiftly knocked out by David kicking you hard in the stomach. Coughing, you clutched your waist in pain and slowly put out your hand. You grew a small blue flower, a bellflower, in the palm of your hand and threw it at the feet of the pirate. Said man laughed lightly, “Alright, we’ll take the trade.” With that, he grabbed your arm, leading you towards the ship. He let out a sharp whistle that echoed through your village, calling for his crewmates you assumed, as they all followed after.

Leading you deep down into the ship, he took you around several corners until you reached a door. After opening it, he tossed you in like a rag into the laundry. Your knees hit the floor hard and you yelped in pain, making him laugh at you. “Sit tight and don’t try anything.” He said before shutting the door and locking it. The room was mostly dark, a small window way up high letting light from the lanterns that lined the hall in. You stared at the locked door for a while after he left in disbelief, you were locked in the bottom of a pirate ship. A dry laugh escaped your cracked lips. What luck you did you have to have to be cursed with this wretched magic, your parents abandoning you because of it. Then you get treated like dirt by the whole village, barely managing to scrape by enough to survive, and now to top it all off? Fucking pirates. 

The world is full of cruel beings and cruel happenings. But you were still here, for whatever reason, unable to give up. It was funny really. You looked around the room, it must be some kind of storage closet, from what you could make out there were buckets and rags strewn all around. It smelled musty, old and wet from years at sea. You could hear the crew walking above and around the room you were in, it was an odd experience. Briefly, you considered attempting an escape, but you quickly disregarded that when you remembered the swords and other weapons you had seen the pirates with. 

So now all you could do was sit and wait, for the first pirate or some other one to come and kill you or torture you or do some other horrible thing to you. The door opened and a man with striking dark blue hair stood in the doorway. “So, you’re the Holder hmm? How interesting…” He went down to where you sat and lifted the piece of your hair that was turquoise, an everyday reminder of your curse. You pulled away from his hand and he smirked. “Let’s go, Captain wants to meet ya~” He offered his hand and you took it, not wanting to be manhandled anymore.

He led you up the stairs and down some halls again, then up more stairs. A big door decorated with images of the sea seemed to be the destination. The blue-haired man knocked, calling out, “Captain I’ve brought her!” The door opened to reveal the black-haired pirate from earlier as well as a new one with sandy blond hair. The two of you entered the room and the man shut the door behind you. There was a desk covered in papers, a chair, and a bed. “So Holder, let me see these powers of yours.” The blond ordered. Like you had on the dock you reached out a hand and grew a small flower, orange this time, a marigold. “How intriguing…” He hummed, coming over to take the plant.

“Oh, excuse me, I have no manners, my name is Jongin and I am the captain of The Devils Storm.” The blond one introduced himself before nodding to the original black-haired pirate. “Mark, boatswain, in charge of keeping this beauty in tip-top shape.” He said patting the wooden wall of the room. “Baekhyun, quartermaster, I keep the crew in line.” The blue-haired man told you. You looked around at them and shook your head. Were they seriously doing introductions right now? They had just kidnapped you for gods sake! “What is your name?” Jongin asked, looking at you expectantly but you stayed silent. You felt cold metal against the skin of your neck. “Answer the Captain, woman!” Mark held his sword against your throat, pulling away when Jongin waved his hand. “Y/N.” You said monotonously, staring into Jongins eyes. 

“Alright Y/N, we will find use for you at some point, for now, you can join the crew in the galley to prepare food. Baekhyun, take her down to Lucas.” Jongin said leaving the room, followed by Mark. Baekhyun reached for your hand again, taking you back through the halls towards the kitchen. “Lucas is in charge of weaponry but he’s also a great cook, so he’ll take care of you in here.” You scoffed. ‘Take care’ of you on the ship you were being held hostage on? Yeah, ok. “Lucas~ Captain says it’s your turn to watch the prisoner! Her name is Y/N, put her to work.” 

This new pirate, Lucas, had brown hair and wide eyes and was much taller than anyone else you’d seen so far. “Alright, start peeling.” He tossed you a sack of various root vegetables and placed a knife in your hand. His voice dropped, “Don’t even think about trying anything.” He then resumed his own chopping and you turned to find Baekhyun had disappeared as well. Looking down at the knife you sighed and began to peel a potato. This whole ship was ridiculous, you had yet to meet one normal person. Were all pirates like this?

When you had finished the bag, Lucas instructed you to chop them, then add them to the huge pot sitting over the stove. You followed his instructions, careful to give the man space as he added spices and meat to the broth. Cutting up a few loaves of bread was your next task, you did so slowly, your mind drifting to your island home. The forest that you would retreat to when you weren’t working, you would miss that most, especially the tiny garden you had grown of various little flowers in all sorts of colours. 

“Why aren’t you cutting?” You turned to the voice and found yourself inches from Lucas’s face. Startled you let out a gasp, stepping backward and falling on your ass. You huffed and stood up, brushing your dress off, “I’ll get back to cutting.” You turned back to your job and almost swore you heard the pirate giggle.  _ Stupid fucking pirates.  _ You scowled at the bread in front of you, cutting pieces fast and making quick work of it. Looking over at the man, you studied his features. He had a long straight nose, sun-kissed skin, and honey brown doe eyes. Not really the image of a ruthless pirate, but you never trusted the outer appearance of a person. 

Lucas turned and you averted your eyes quickly, he reached over you and rang a big rusty metal bell, making you cover your ears. “Time to eat.” He handed you a bowl of the soup and a slice of bread and gently pushed you into the mess hall, onto the end of a bench. Grabbing his own bowl he sat across from you and began to eat as men flooded into the room, each getting a serving of their own. No one else came to your table until a pirate with dark purple hair sat down beside Lucas.

“Hey, thanks for the food man, this the girl?” He asked Lucas, gesturing to you. “Taeyong! Yeah, that’s her, Captain made me babysit.” Lucas said all but pouting as he did. “Ten, Taemin! Over here!” Taeyong shouted, catching the attention of two pirates, one with dark red hair and one with silvery-white hair. “Where else would we sit idiot!” The silver-haired one said, sitting beside Taeyong. The red-haired one sat beside you, crooning “Hello, Capture~” as he did. You ignored them all, simply staring at your food. Baekhyun and Mark also joined the table, Mark on your side and Baehyun on Lucas’. 

The Captain joined last, sitting at the head of the table beside you. The seven men exchanged greetings and dug into their meals, casually talking as they ate. You watched your reflection in the soup’s surface, dipping your spoon to make it ripple. “Why are you not eating?” The man beside you asked, “Well, she did get taken by us Ten…” The silver-haired man across from you said. He must be Taemin if the red boy is Ten. Ignoring the question, you put your spoon down and stood up. “I don’t want to be here, I don’t want any of this fake assimilation. Just put me back into some room and leave me to die.” You tried to keep your voice from wavering, averting your eyes to stare at your hands. 

Jongin cleared his throat. “Taemin, she will be in the bunk above yours. Take her there now and keep her there.” Taemin nodded and stood up, coming over and taking your arm to lead you away from the table. The two of you ended up in the room beside the Captains quarters. “Everyone who was at the table, minus the captain, stay in this room, and you do now too I guess!” Great. Now you shared a room with six pirates, why weren’t they putting you in a cell or something? The Captain was strange indeed. The room was empty except for 3 bunk beds and a single, clothes were thrown on random beds, some on the floor. 

“This one is my bunk!” He gestures to the bunk bed in the middle. “You will be up here, you can just go to sleep if you want. The one on the right is Taeyong and Baekhyuns, on the left is Lucas and Tens. Mark sleeps on the single bed.” You attempted to find a way onto the bunk, but it was too high for you to jump, and there was no ladder. Taemin must have noticed your struggle as he offered his hands as a step up. You eyed him for a moment, but ultimately took the help and stepped up onto the bed. 

It was quiet for a moment, and you felt the bed shift when Taemin laid on his own bunk. “Why are you being kind to me?” You asked quietly, your curiosity getting the better of you, plus you felt compelled to trust Taemin for some reason. “Hm? Well… That’s kind of hard to explain since I don’t know what Captain wants you to know. At the very least, although you were taken against your will, we won’t treat you like a prisoner. You are simply an addition to the crew for now.” His voice drifted up from below you. “That’s stupid. Don’t you have enough crew? Why would you need me?” He chuckled at your response. “That isn’t to be answered right now, sorry~” Taemin sing songed.

You huffed at the stonewalling, wondering if being crew was any better than your life back home. This didn’t seem like your average group of pirates, but you were staying vigilant and alert. You didn’t want to be caught unprepared, for now, you might as well just do as your told and stay quiet. Closing your eyes, you imagined walking through your garden and soon it faded into a dream.


	2. On Board

You woke with a start when the boat lurched in some rough waves and were quickly reminded where you were. You sat up in the bed and surveyed the cabin. It was dark now, your eyes adjusted to the lack of light and you could make out the shapes of bodies on the beds. The rest of the crew must have come to bed once they finished their duties. You couldn’t fall back asleep, feeling restless in the bed. No one else seemed to be awake, so you carefully lowered yourself off the bunk, cringing when you landed harder than you meant to. Fortunately, it didn’t seem to wake anyone so you crept over to the door and opened it slowly before slipping out. 

Walking through the maze of the hallways, you eventually managed to surface on the deck. There were a few crew members around who gave you looks but ultimately stayed away. It was odd, but so was the Captain so it didn’t surprise you much. You wandered to the edge of the ship watching the waves crash against the sides. The moon and stars were bright so it was easier to see then inside the ship. You were in the middle of the ocean now, no land in sight. It made you shiver. You had never been out this far before and it was nerve-wracking. The air tasted salty and there was a breeze in the cool night. You sighed lightly as you watched the reflection of the sky in the open sea.

You felt a presence behind you and turned to find the dark red-haired man, Ten if you remembered correctly, standing there. “I don’t think you’re supposed to be out here, hm?” He asked, a smile playing across his lips. “It’s not like I can go anywhere anyway. I couldn’t sleep so I came for some air.” You turned away from him again and leaned against the side of the boat with your arms resting on the edge. Ten leaned his back against the boat beside you and studied your face. You huffed, “Do you need something?” -- “Not particularly.” -- “Then stop staring at me, it’s annoying.” These men were so strange, it was frustrating the way they all seemed to know something you didn’t.

“You’re a strange woman, Y/N. You have plant magic correct? Show me.” You glared at him and grew a small yellow carnation in your palm. His eyes twinkled at your show and he extended an open palm to ask for the plant. Handing him the flower you returned your eyes to the sea. “Beautiful isn’t it? I love watching the night sea, that’s why I never mind when I get charged with steering at night.” You turned to him quickly, “Who’s steering now then?” Ten chuckled at the panic in your voice. “Don’t worry I put someone else on it to cover for me. It can be left for a little anyway, we aren’t in any hurry.” Slowly, you relaxed back into your previous position, feeling your eyes begin to droop. 

“Let’s get you back to bed little one.” Ten said softly, standing up straight and walking towards the entrance to the lower levels of the ship. You followed after him, entering the room he opened the door to. Ten didn’t come in so you assumed he was returning to his post. You attempted to get on the bed again but found yourself unsuccessful just like you were earlier. Letting out a frustrated sigh you laid down on the wooden floor beside Taemin and your bunk, closing your eyes and letting the rocking ship lull you back to sleep.

When you woke up again it was when Taemin fell on top of you. “Ack, what the fuck?” He cried landing half on you and half on the floor. You groaned and tried to shove him off of yourself as he scrambled to get off you himself. Taemin offered a hand once he got up which you accepted with a huff. “Why were you on the floor?” Taemin asked letting go of your hand. You felt nervous suddenly, feeling the other men in the room looking at you. They all seemed to have changed into looser garb for sleeping, you noticed as you looked around at each of them. Ten was missing from the group as was Lucas and the Captain of course. You didn’t like being stared at, especially by these pirates.

“I couldn’t get back up on the bed, ok?” You admitted, looking at your bare feet. “Why’d you get down then?” Mark asked, raising his brow. You blushed, you honestly hadn’t even thought about it when you’d gotten out of bed originally. “How stupid.” Mark said, shaking his head at you, making you clench your teeth. You were learning that this Mark was extremely frustrating. You glared at him before pushing past Taemin and heading towards the door. Taeyong grabbed your arm, “And where exactly do you think you’re going?” -- “Anywhere but here.” -- “Too bad you’re confined to quarters until Captain says otherwise.” Narrowing your eyes at the purple-haired man, you shook yourself free of his grip and stomped over to Taemins bed and sat down.

“Baekhyun, stay with her while we check with the Captain.” Taemin said as he turned and exited the room with Mark and Taeyong in tow. Baekhyun sat on the bunk across from you, watching your eyes closely. “They mean well, they just like to follow Captains orders.” He said softly. Him and Taemin spoke to you as if you might break if they were to speak harshly. “I don’t care, I just hate being trapped, and I hate this ship.” You grumbled, turning away from his intense gaze. “Fair enough, I understand.” -- “No you don’t! You kidnapped me from my home and are keeping me hostage on this ship. I’ve never left my home before! This is terrifying, and you’re all acting like I'm overreacting to this.”

The room was silent after your outburst. “I’m sorry. I can’t change it and I’m not allowed to explain why we took you. All I can offer is my comradery.” His words sounded sincere but you weren’t sure if you should really trust him. He felt similar to the way Taemin did, somehow comforting and trustworthy despite the fact that they were pirates and had kidnapped you. You sighed, which you had done way too many times already since being taken, and gave a weak smile. “Ok, then can we get out of this room?” You asked with puppy dog eyes, which seemed to work because Baekhyun stood up and went to the door. 

Following after him, you shut the door behind you. From what you remembered of the ship Baekhyun seemed to be leading you down to the galley again. Your guess was correct, you saw Lucas and Ten sitting at the same table from yesterday, which Baekhyun led you over to. He sat you beside Lucas and went to grab some food, which turned out to be some kind of porridge, then sat across from you beside Ten. “Eat, you didn’t have dinner last night.” Baekhyun said as he handed you a spoon. You accepted and took a tentative bite, surprised when the porridge was actually pretty tasty.

You didn’t like the fact that you could feel the three men watching you eat so you put your spoon down and just waited until they fell into their own conversation before continuing to eat. A shout pulled your attention and you lifted your head to see your roommates from earlier marching towards you with the Captain. “Baekhyun, she was supposed to be kept in the room.” Taeyong said, glaring at you and Baekhyun. “It’s breakfast Yong, everyone’s gotta eat, sit down.” Baekhyun said nonchalantly, eating another spoonful. 

You saw the Taemin hiding a smile behind the Captain when he made eye contact with you. “But the Captain said-” Mark was interrupted by said man, “It’s fine, he was just doing what he thought was right.” Jongin said, making Baekhyun smile mockingly at Mark. The four men sat down after getting their own food. Taeyong slid in beside you and Mark beside him while Taemin sat beside Baekhyun and Jongin sat at the head of the table again.

Once everyone had begun eating Jongin looked at you, “So, Y/N, today you will be assigned to working with Taeyong while he does his rounds, then in the evening you will be with Mark.” You saw both men make a face at his announcement but hide it quickly and give him a nod. Staying silent, you groaned internally, the two who you dislike the most just had to be the ones he chose. Maybe it would have been better to be a prisoner left alone all day instead of integrated into the crew or whatever the Captain was doing. 

When your table had finished eating everyone stood up, “Taeyong, once you’re changed come and get the Holder from my room.” Jongin ordered, then began to leave the room, making you scramble to follow after at his quick pace. He didn’t say anything to you as you followed after him, just continued walking to his quarters. You just followed, watching his broad back move through the hallways. Why did he even tell you to come with him anyway?

Reaching his room the two of you entered, Jongin shutting the door behind you. He gestured to a chair, which you sat in, watching as the Captain paced the room. “Would you show me your gift again?” He asked, looking at you expectantly. “Gift huh.” You scoffed under your breath, making Jongin raise a brow. Growing a yellow carnation and handing it to the Captain as he walked by and he studied it in his hands. “Is this all you can do?” He asked sitting against his desk across from you, “No, but this is the easiest display. What do you want me to do?” You questioned him, playing with your hands in your lap.

It was silent for a moment, you could feel Jongins eyes on you, making you anxious. “Can you make fruits? Vegetables?” Food. He wanted to know if you could make food. Well, you supposed that made sense. You grew a strawberry in your palm, “I can, yes. It takes more energy though, especially for larger things.” Jongin stared at you, unmoving. You ate the strawberry, letting the sweet taste take you back to your garden. You grew strawberries there year-round, it took less energy to grow things in the actual place they would naturally grow. Again you wished to be back there instead of on this wretched ship.

A knock on the door broke the silence, “Come in.” The Captain called, standing straight again. Taeyong entered the room dressed in some tight brown pants and a loose white button-up that was belted at the waist. Jongin waved his hand and Taeyong nodded, grabbing your arm and pulling you with him out the door. Stumbling after him, you tried to pull yourself out of his grip, “I'm coming, let go!” You growled at the purple-haired man, but you were completely ignored. Taeyong finally released you when you both reached the deck where a few crew members were mopping. 

“Get to work.” He said monotonously, handing you a mop. You stared at him but decided a fight wasn’t worth it. You were still not sure if they would get violent with you, so you just settled with mopping whilst grumbling to yourself. This was all kinds of annoying, cleaning whilst being under the eye of an enemy and on a pirate ship at that. It was like doing the work you had to do at home minus the small bits of happiness you had found. Great. Someone kicked your knees from behind, causing you to fall onto your knees and drop the broom.

“Take a closer look, does that look clean to you?” You scowled up at Taeyong, the culprit behind your sudden greeting with the wooden deck. Standing up, you continued mopping, this time with extra vigor and a purposeful look sent to Taeyong.  _ Fucking pirates. _ You continued to work for a while longer as Taeyong paced the deck observing your and the other people cleaning the decks work ethic. A soft voice made its way to your ears as you scrubbed the salt and grime from the boards, and you were surprised to find the source to be your watchman himself. Taeyong was singing softly as he leaned against the edge of the boat, watching the sea move by.  _ How curious.  _

Eventually, Mark came along to collect you, thankfully  _ he _ let you walk on your own, unlike some people who act like complete brutes. He didn’t speak to you at all, simply led you around the ship while he spoke with various crew members about the ships condition and various supplies that would be needed next time the boat was docked. It was mind-numbingly boring, you were tired of walking around being stared at by crew members and ignored by Mark. Why were you even following him anymore? Maybe you should just go back to the room or go explore the boat? 

You stopped walking and watched Mark continue on his way for a few feet before he stopped as well. He turned to face you, “Why did you stop?” He asked, frustration lacing his voice. “You aren’t even speaking to me, why must I follow you around for nothing?” You countered, crossing your arms. “Captain asked me to show you what I do, this is it. My job as the boatswain is to make sure everything that makes the ship stay afloat is working and to find out what supplies we need when we get to land. I don’t want to have you following me around anymore then you do, but this is Captains orders and I will follow them as will you.” Mark said walking closer to you until he was barely an inch away, “Got it?” You nodded and he backed away, turned and continued walking.  You begrudgingly followed after him, a scowl prominent on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda filler but it shows some relationship building w the boys!!


	3. So Close

The rest of the day was just watching Mark talk to people until the sun had begun to set, then he brought you back down to the mess hall. He pushed you to sit down at the edge of the table and then sat as far away as he could. You rolled your eyes, not like you wanted to sit with him anyway, you didn’t even want to be on this stupid fucking ship. Ten came and sat beside you handing you a plate with a chicken leg on it and some potatoes. The other five boys joined the table soon after, the Captain taking his seat at the head, you, Ten, and Lucas on one side and Taemin, Baekhyun, Taeyong, and Mark on his other. You ate your food quietly as the men joked and talked with each other, ignoring their words in favor of imagining your sweet garden, how the peas would be ripe by now, sweet and crisp.

Glancing around the table you made sure no one was watching you before growing a single pod to eat. It wouldn’t be exactly like your gardens, but it was a small comfort you could provide yourself with. The fresh pea gave a satisfying snap when you bit into it, exactly how you had wanted it. Unfortunately, the crunch also drew seven pairs of eyes to your face. “Fascinating…” Baekhyun said, “Can you do other things?” Taemin asked, eyes shining. “What a useless thing.” Taeyong scoffed, turning away. “Sorry, it’s not what you had hoped for.” You shot back at him. Jongin held a hand up and everyone looked at him, “So Y/N, you’ve decided to show the others?” Jongin raised a brow at you.

“I wanted a comfort from home, is that so terrible?” You said, locking eyes with the Captain, earning a deep chuckle in response. “Never.” He replied with a smile, catching you off guard. You looked away quickly, it should be illegal to have that pretty of a smile. “It isn’t useless Taeyong, you of all people should know that.” The Captain said, giving Taeyong a pointed look, making the purple-haired man look away flushed. You were confused as to why Jongin was defending you, it was weird and made butterflies flutter unwantedly in your stomach. “Can you grow bigger things? Like a whole tree?” Taemin asked, bringing your attention to his excited face. “Well, yeah. It uses more energy though, so it's better for me to grow it in the Earth…” It was weird to talk about your magic, you hated it most of the time. Plus, Taemin was actually curious, in a positive way, which had never been the case.

“Could you grow me a strawberry?” Baekhyun asked his eyes in full-blown puppy mode. You thought about it for a moment and ended up giving in, growing the blue-haired man a plump red strawberry. You held it out for him to take, glaring when he received it with his mouth instead of his hands as you’d intended him to do. When he'd finished he grabbed your hands across the table, "That's the best strawberry I've ever had!" You tried to pull out of his grip, but he held you firmly. All these guys are much stronger than they look... "Thanks, I guess." You said reluctantly. By now dinner was basically finished, the Captain stood and dismissed everyone, exiting the room with Taeyong and Mark on his tail.

Ten and Lucas walked off together, heading who knows where leaving you with Taemin and Baekhyun who both stood. You realized that you had actually been given no orders as to where you had to go, and none of the boys had been told to watch you either. But then again, what would you even do on your own? What would the other crew members do if you weren't accompanied by one of the seven? You shuddered at the thought, even though you were fairly certain Captain Jongin had ordered you to be left alone. "Y/N come back to the cabin with us~" Taemin said coming over and linking arms with you. Baekhyun followed suit and latched on to your opposite arm, leaving you with no choice but to allow them to escort you back to the bunks.

Baekhyun sat on Taeyongs bed while Taemin flopped onto Lucas’, leaving you to tentatively sit on Taemin's bed unless you wanted to fall in an attempt to get up on your bed by yourself. “So, can you do anything else fun?” Taemin asked, looking at you expectantly, Baekhyun's face reflected the same look. “Uh, well I can help a plant that's already growing, grow faster. I can talk to them if they have things to share I hear it.” The men hmmed in fascination. “How much energy does it take for each thing?” Baekhyun asked, you thought about it for a moment, you never really tested it out.

“Well, it is basically nothing for me to grow a single piece of fruit or a vegetable, flowers even less. If I were to grow a fully mature tree, I’d feel as though I must rest for the rest of the day.” You explained, looking at your hands, the magic that ran through your body was nothing but a curse. “Can you grow something for me?” Taemin questioned, tilting his head curiously. “What would you want?” You surveyed him as he considered your own question. “A white rose, if you could.” You smiled at the request, roses were lovely flowers, you had many bushes of them in your garden. You’d thought he would have picked a food item, but apparently he was going to continue to surprise you. 

“Alright, let’s do that then.” You opened your palm, growing the rich green stem, then letting the soft white petals unfurl one by one. When it was bloomed, you handed it to Taemin, who held it gently, a smile spreading across his face. “It’s beautiful, Y/N, thank you.” His words struck you, no one had thanked you before, much less for you using your powers. “You’re welcome, it’s no trouble though really.” It felt strange to be thanked, you felt unsettlingly happy from his kind words. “How often do you go on land, to get things?” You tried changing the subject. “Well usually we only stop at certain ports, but if we were really running low we’d just stop somewhere and take it.” Baekhyun said tapping his chin thoughtfully, “That doesn’t happen often though, Mark stays on top of everything.” Taemin added.

“That I know. I was forced to follow him around all day while he checked the stock.” You said with an eye roll, making the two men chuckle. “He’s headstrong that boy, fiercely loyal too. An excellent boatswain.” Taemin said a fond smile on his lips. “What are your labels then? If he’s boatswain, and Lucas is cook.” You asked them. “I’m quartermaster, I make sure everyone does as they are told and put punishments in place if necessary.” Baekhyun answered with a playful smile. “And I am the lookout, watching to make sure no enemies are near and helping to ensure we are headed on the right track.” Taemin supplied, sounding proud of his placement.

“A lookout sounds interesting, I wish I’d been with you instead of Taeyong and Mark. Those two are rotten.” You spit, reminded of Taeyongs treatment that morning. “They aren’t all bad, they just feel like they must show the captain a certain image.” Baekhyun says softly, the look on your face making you regret saying anything against the two, despite everything. "I wish you'd been with me too, it would have been fun~" Taemin said sending a smile directly to you. "Or you could've hung out with me while I ordered people around!" Baekhyun said, puffing out his chest. You giggled, "Sounds like less fun than look out sorry." You teased him, surprised by yourself at the friendly act. 

It seemed like this was an effect that these two especially were constantly having on you. Making you feel safe and happy on a ship you had no business being. "Well I hope I don't have to deal with those two again tomorrow, they are frustrating, to say the least." You sighed, trying to use slightly kinder words in honour of Baekhyun. “The Captain is speaking with them now actually, giving them a bit more information on your… situation.” Taemin said, piquing your interest. "What about my situation?" At your question, Baekhyun shot Taemin a look and they both shut their lips tightly. "How about you show us some other magic?" Baekhyun suggested, switching the subject quickly with a somewhat forced smile. You glared at him, why were they always tiptoeing around the reason for you being here. It was frustrating to no end, and you were getting sick of it.

“I hate these powers, I hate having magic.” You could feel the emotion bubbling up as you spoke. “Y/N, the magic is a special thing. It’s a gift.” Baekhyun said, in a way that made it seem like he knows a whole lot about magic. “What do you know about living with magic? About my life? It's a fucking curse! I hate it! I hate magic!” You were yelling now, hands clenched tightly. “Y/N, that’s, that’s not-” You cut Taemin off, “Don’t fucking act like you know me, like you care about me. Yeah, my life was shit before, but at least I wasn’t on this dumbass boat with a bunch of fucking pirates who treat me either like shit or act like they didn’t kidnap me from my home.”

You were fuming, hot angry tears began to pool in your eyes. “I’m sorry Y/N, for it all. We just, Captain doesn’t want us saying anything, but it isn’t fair to you.” Baekhyun said, looking you directly in the eye. You stared right back at him, “I’m going to speak with him, okay?” With those words he left the room, leaving you alone with Taemin. Taemin came over to where you sat on his bed, sitting down beside you and enveloping you in a tight hug, You froze. No one had hugged you since you had been cursed. Taemin held you close to him, despite you not giving any reciprocation. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry you hate magic, I’m sorry you hate us, I’m sorry.” He was barely whispering, his voice thick with emotion. 

The tears finally began to stream down your cheeks, you were tired of this, of everything. Why did you have to be cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello loves! I hope u enjoy the update <3 stay healthy and safe


	4. Ice Cold

Baekhyun returned with the entirety of the main crew whom you'd met, all of them taking a seat on various lower bunks, avoiding you beside Taemin, while the captain stop at the doorway. "It seems that hiding information was not the correct course of action. It was meant to soothe you rather than cause more harm." Jongin began slowly, watching your reaction carefully. "How could I be happy on a boat like this with a bunch of pirates? You took me from my home!" You huff, what kind of stupid logic was that. "Well, we were looking for you to complete our crew." You stared at him blankly, "What do you mean complete? How am I supposed to fit in here?" Jongin smiled, "Well if you stopped interrupting me, I could tell you." You snapped your mouth shut and he continued, "Good girl, now as I was saying, you were sought after rather than just randomly taken. All of us, in this room, are like you, we each have a power." What? How could that be? You were cursed, did they meet the same fate? You were nearly bursting with questions but you figured he would explain more if you said nothing. "Baekhyun is water, Taeyong is animals, Lucas is metal, Ten is fire, Mark is crafting, Taemin is light, and finally I am weather." You looked at each of them as Jongin listed off their powers, eyes landing back on the man speaking in the end. "Our powers are quite helpful in our trading business, it's the reason we all have such odd hair as well."

Not able to hold it back anymore you blurt out a question, "Ok, but what does that have to do with me? And I'd hardly call you traders your pirates for fucks sake." Jongin smirked. "You are the eighth person with powers such as ours. For many years we were under the impression there were no others until we heard rumour of you. I'm sorry that we took you from your home but I have a feeling that you didn't have many ties there other than, based on your power, a garden." It was annoying how accurate he was in his analysis, and the stupid smirk on his face made it more annoying since he knew you couldn't say anything. "As for trading, we have different ways of going about our trading, but we trade with mostly other pirates anyway, on pirate ports. We simply don't wait to trade for valuable or rare things when we could just take it from those who are not pirates." You narrow your eyes, "So you're looking down on everyone who isn't a pirate? You think you can ruin peoples lives just because?" Jongin shook his head at your words, "We would never steal from a good person or someone without much to give. Think more like kings and palaces that have many jewels for no reason, we simply take them away to be used." You scoffed, it was a stupid excuse, but they were pirates so you didn't expect them to see how wrong it was. "Regardless, I didn't want to come." You snap. Mark rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed sighed, "That's why we just took you dumbass."

"Mark." Jongin shot the smaller man a sharp look, which silenced him immediately, leaving him pouting like a puppy. "It's unfortunate that we had to take you, but there wasn't really a way for us to ask you to join, we have a reputation to uphold." You shook your head in disbelief, they were really going to brush it off just like that. "Y/N, I know it's hard to understand but we all have our reasons..." Taemin said, his hand still rubbing gentle circles on your back. You sighed, at least they were being honest now but you still felt angry about the situation. "It's not home yet, but hopefully you find yourself able to relax here eventually. I'd like to tell you to not go anywhere alone, I trust the men in this room, but the rest of the crew can be, less pleasant." Jongin said, bringing your attention back to him. 

"This will never be my home, this is a prison. I still hate my magic and I still hate it here. I still hate all of you." Your sharp words filled the room with ice. "That may be the case, but maybe we can teach you more about your powers and you could hate them less." Baekhyun said, sadness lacing his voice as he looked at you. Regret bubbled in your heart despite your minds protest. "Regardless of everything, you are here now and we will keep you safe and healthy while you're with us." Jongin said firmly, then he called for Mark to leave with him, leaving you with the five other men in a very uncomfortable silence. 

"Taemin, could help me up on my bed please?" You asked softly, thoroughly exhausted by your tears and the conversation. Your mind was racing with all the information, trying to process it and sort it out in your head. "Of course." Taemin said, standing and interlocking his hands and offering you a step up onto the bed. Once you are on the bed, you pull the blanket over your body and curl up into a ball in the farthest corner. Everything about this situation is hurting you, and none of them seem to understand that.

You listen to the hushed whispers of the crew after they assume you've fallen asleep, you can tell they are talking about you because you hear the words 'plant' and 'girl.' Tears fell from your eyes as you curled even deeper into yourself, you didn't want to be here anymore, not on this ship, not on this Earth. 

~

When you woke up the next morning the cabin was empty save for Ten who was sitting on Marks bed reading a book. You sat up, wrapping yourself in the blanket. "You're up? Do you want to get food?" The maroon haired man asked you, his voice gentle. Shaking your head you laid back down and stared at the ceiling, listening to the door shut behind Ten as he left to get food for himself. After a few moments of quiet, you sat up once more and carefully hopped off the bed. You thought of last night when the captain had told you not to leave alone, but you couldn't stand to be in the room any longer. Pulling the door open you headed to the main deck, finding it almost empty since most of the crew was eating. You walked straight to the edge of the ship and leaned over the side to watch the waves crash against the boat.

The ocean had always scared you, even before you'd been cursed. You avoided it as much as you could when you'd lived on the island, never learning to swim and spending your time as far inland as you could while still doing your work. The ocean was loud and dark and vast, a never-ending abyss of huge waves, dangerous storms, and creatures unknown. And now here you were, in the middle of that horrible ocean, staring into the darkness of the waters and feeling the salty air chill as the clouds ahead turned dark. You leaned farther over the edge stepping on tiptoe, the mist of ocean spray covering your skin. Breathing in deeply you lean even farther, nearly unbalanced as the ocean looms ever closer.

"Y/N!" A voice shouts your name and you are yanked away from the edge of the ship in a hurry. You scramble to pull out of the grip of the person who is holding you, but they simply turn you in their grasp. Lucas' dark brown eyes stared into your own as you relax in his hold now that you know it's not a random crew member. "What were you doing you could have fallen in?" Lucas sounded genuinely worried about your safety and you felt like a small child being chastised. "I was just thinking." You said softly, looking away from his eyes. Lucas sighed, "You aren't supposed to go around alone anyway, you should have come to the dining hall to get one of us. You knew we were there." You huff, "Wouldn't that still be going somewhere alone? Where's the logic in that." Lucas stares at you a moment before he begins to laugh. It's a loud and boisterous laugh that has you trying to conceal the smile that is twitching at your lips. "Well, let's get you to Baekhyun, it's his turn to have you shadow him." 

You sighed, not looking forward to it. Baekhyun had sounded so sad last time you'd seen him and you had a feeling that would carry over to today. You shouldn't be so concerned for one of the men who kidnapped you but you couldn't help it. Following the tall man, you reached the captains quarters where Lucas knocked lightly. You heard shuffling in the room and then the door was opened by Baekhyun who was doing up the buttons on his shirt. His eyes flitted to yours for an instance but you saw the sadness that they held. "We are headed to the maps room today, checking our distance for the next port." Baekhyun said plainly, then started walking away quickly, making you run slightly to catch up with him. It was silent as you walked, observing the blue-haired man as he walked ahead of you. He held himself with confidence and a sense of power, his shoulders set and head held high, subtly commanding the respect of those around him. 

You soon reached a small room with a large desk in the center, that was covered in many pieces of parchment and some strange objects you didn't recognize. Baekhyun gestured to one of the chairs that were in the room so you sat in it while he moved the things on the desk around. We should be nearing port in the next day or so, so I need to make sure we are where we should be." He explained, but there was no real emotion in his voice. You sat quietly while he used the strange tools and held them against the maps, comparing lengths in ways that made absolutely no sense to you. Baekhyun made no attempts at conversing with you, and it wasn't in the way a person would when they are overly focused. It was an empty drawn-out silence that you hated.  _ He must be really upset about last night... _ Your heart twinged at the thought. "Baekhyun?" You tried cautiously, but you were ignored. "Baekhyun?" You said again, a bit stronger but still no response. "Baek-" - "Y/N I don't want to talk ok?" You snapped your mouth shut, feeling hurt by the cold words.

The rest of the day was spent watching Baekhyun check the map and then following him out onto the main deck while he made sure everyone was doing what was needed to prepare for docking the next day. He hadn't spoken a word to you since he'd said not to talk, and you'd given up on trying since the silence hurt less than the words did at least. In the evening it was mealtime again, but you still didn't want anything, the day with Baekhyun had only added to the turmoil inside of you and made your appetite disappear. You tried to go to the room but Baekhyun had given a stern look before nodding his head towards the table so in the end you were sitting at the table beside Taeyong and Jongin at the head as usual. Taeyong had apparently lost at seat picking since he ended up beside you, you could hear him mumbling under his breath when he'd sat down. 

You focused on your hands in your lap during the meal, picking at the skin around your nails. "/N? Y/N!" You looked up at the person saying your name and found Ten waving his hand in front of you. "You haven't eaten today." He stated plainly, "Not hungry." You answered simply, returning your gaze to your now bleeding cuticles. "Come back to the room with me then, we have an early morning together." Ten said, standing up and walking towards the door. You must be shadowing him tomorrow, so you got up and went after him. He led you to a room you hadn't been in yet that was filled with bandages and had a simple cot in it. "Hands." He said and you held them out to him. Ten made a clicking noise with his tongue then grabbed a roll of cloth and wrapped each of your fingers with it. "There, now you won't make them any worse." He said returning the leftover cloth to a shelf. "Thanks..." You said softly, feeling embarrassed by having someone care for your injury 

Ten turned on his heel and exited the room, so you did as well, making your way back to the bunks. Ten gave you a step up onto your bed before heading over to his, but before he got up he removed his shirt putting the smooth expanse of his skin on display to you. You felt your cheeks warm as you watched the muscles in his back move, quickly turning your head when Ten had jumped up on his bed and turned to face you. "Sleep well." You heard him say softly before the room was enveloped in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dan dan! The secret is out but now Baekhyun is sad :( let me kno ur thots <3


	5. Land Ho

You stared at the ceiling for a while before actually falling asleep, the rocking ship slowly lulling you into unconsciousness. The next thing you knew, someone was shaking your body, “Y/N it's time to get up.” You stretched and hopped down from the bed, stretching and following after Ten. He brought you to the helm of the ship, “Watch what I do.” He said, taking the wheel in his hands and turning it lightly with ease. You observed and squinted at the horizon, seemingly aiming the ship in a specific direction. The sun was barely rising, and you stifled a yawn as you watched. “Now you try.” Ten said, removing himself from the wheel and pulling you over to fill the position he had been in. “What do you mean? I don't know how to steer a boat!” You protested but Ten refused to take the wheel back, lingering behind you instead as he gave instructions. “It isn't hard, see that lump in the distance? Keep the front of the ship focused on that spot.”

You tried following Tens' instructions but turning the wheel was harder than expected. The wheel started to move against you as you struggled to keep the ship facing the island in the distance. Ten's hands found their way on top of yours, helping you steady the boat. "You're a natural." Ten said, and you could hear the smile in his voice. You didn't answer, opting to focus on the ocean ahead and the wood beneath your hands. Eventually, you managed to return the wheel back to Ten while you just watched him handle The Devils Storm.

"Y/N, go and tell the Captain we will be docking early tomorrow." Ten ordered you, making you grimace as you weren't looking forward to seeing the Captain again. You walked slowly to the Captain's Quarters with your gaze on your feet, focused on getting to your destination. Knocking lightly you called out, "Uhm Ten sent me to deliver a message?" You felt awkward like you were a little messenger boy. "Come in." Jongin called from inside and you pushed the door open, "Ten says we will be docking by tomorrow morning." Message delivered, you turned on your heel trying to leave as quickly as you could. "Y/N don't leave yet." Freezing mid-step, you turned back around to face Jongin. "I'd like you to head to the galley and help Lucas with food prep." A light smile was playing on the Captains lips, it made you nervous and you made a quick exit after nodding.

You peaked into the galley, walking over to the counter. "You're here." Lucas's voice scared you as he came up behind you, making you jump. "You scare easily, like a little mouse." Lucas said. You gave him a look, "Chopping vegetables again?" You asked but Lucas shook his head. "We need to do a fresh food count before we dock, so we know what to get tomorrow. You count, if you find anything that is nearly bad put it aside and we will use it tonight." He instructed, so you sat on a stool and began sorting through the first bin of produce.

The time passed in silence as you made your way through the barrels of food while Lucas moved about the kitchen. A slight sense of normalcy settled around you as you recalled sorting through vegetables and such back home, but the gentle rocking of the ship acted as a reminder of your true situation. This just wasn’t the place for you, no matter what pull or similarities you had with the men in the main crew. 

When you’d finished the first bin, you moved to continue with the next but Lucas stopped you from pulling it towards yourself with a boot on the crate. “Are you just going to sulk?” You gaped at him, what exactly did he want from you then? “Are you wanting to have a conversation? About what exactly? What it’s like to be kidnapped?” You snapped, immediately regretting it when Lucas sharpened his eyes. “Off with you then, you can stay in the bunk until supper.” You huffed but complied, heading out of the galley back to the room.

You’d never understand how these men's heads worked, but you should probably stop being so defiant with them, or one day they might snap. You often forgot the position you were in with these men because of the pull you felt towards them, but they were pirates and could kill you at any point. Reaching the cabin you found yourself sighing, you still couldn't get up on the bed alone, but asking for help was not an option as you were alone and had upset the main crew. You sat on Taemin's bed instead, twiddling your fingers. An idea came to mind and you grew some honeysuckle in your palm, you chewed the sweet flowers, and let your eyes close, the memory of eating them back in your youth filling your head. Life had seemed easier then, less was expected of you as a child. Laying down you got comfortable on Taemin's bed and became wrapped in the memories of childhood.

A hand against your forehead woke you with a start, you blinked and rubbed your eyes finding Taemin himself in front of you. "It's supper." He said the words quickly and left before you could even reply. It shouldn't hurt to be shunned by a pirate you don't even know and yet your heart twinged painfully as you trudged after him. You found yourself in the mess hall last leaving the only empty seat to be beside Mark on the outside with Taeyong across from you. Definitely not somewhere you would choose to be. The pirates spent dinner obviously ignoring you, and so you also didn't bother with saying or eating anything. Once Jongin had left the table, every other member followed leaving you at the table alone. You used the opportunity to munch on a small piece of bread before heading back to the room. 

Taemin wordlessly gave you a step up when you entered the room, so you just settled under the blanket, a plan beginning to form in your head of how tomorrow's arrival at the port would pan out. Sleep did not come as you carefully built out a plan in your head on how to escape the ship whilst the crew was on land. You tried to plan for as many issues that may arise as possible, multiple escape routes, hiding spaces, and steps raced through your brain until you couldn't separate your thoughts any longer and your eyes finally shut. 

It wasn't long after that you were shaken awake by a rough set of hands, "Get up we are departing the ship after we eat." You recognized the voice as Marks, and did as you were told, hopping out of bed and following behind said pirate. You sat in the same spot as the night before, but this time when everyone had finished, Captain clapped his hands. "Alright then, Mark, Taeyong you're with me, Lucas and Baekhyun you're on supplies, Ten and Taemin go gather information in the market and take Y/N." You froze, none of your plans had involved being off the ship already, you had assumed Jongin would never trust you to go on land. A chorus of "Yes, Captain." followed the orders and the men all stood from their seats. 

"Let's go Y/N, no time to lose." You nodded slowly following Ten as he called to you. Your mind raced to try to make new plans for escape, as you loaded into the small rowboat that would take you inland. Ten smiled slyly at you as you struggled to get in because of the constant rocking. He reached out a hand which you accepted but refused to look him in the eye. Taemin was still giving the silent treatment as he joined the two of you in the boat and grabbed the oars. 

The trip to shore wasn't long, and you found yourself staring at the sandy beach with starry eyes, having missed land a great deal the past days. Once Ten had tied the boat securely, you jumped out of the boat onto the warm golden sand. You felt your legs wobble slightly from the reminder of stable ground but quickly recovered to bend down and let some sand run through your fingers. "Let's get going, we have things to get in the market." Taemin spoke but only looked at Ten as he did. You sighed and walked after them surprised when Ten grabbed your hand in his, "Not trying to lose such a treasure in these crowds." 

The market was much bigger and grander than any of the ones you'd ever seen. Beautiful fabrics and shining jewels, fresh fruits and large cuts of meat. You had to stop your jaw from dropping at the overwhelming sites and smells. You felt a lot of eyes on you as you walked beside Ten, it was unnerving and made you second guess your plans of escape. But you steeled yourself, you could do this. No more boat, no more deck scrubbing, no more pirates. 

Taemin abruptly left the two of you rushing off in the crowd, you saw Ten make a face and shake his head but continued on his way. The two of you stopped at a stall selling some of the beautiful fabrics. Ten released your hand to pick through the fabrics. Here it was the perfect opportunity, you couldn't waste this chance and so while Ten continued to be engaged by his hunt through the silks you backed away slowly, disappearing into the crowd. You braided your hair as you walked, trying to hide the streak running through it, you wished you had a cloak to cover yourself more but for now you needed to get out of the market area. You walked quickly towards an alleyway near the market, running down a few of the back walks taking turns here and there. Eventually the market was just a sound in the distance.

Stopping to take a breath, you leaned against a wall. You'd done it, you had escaped. Your happiness did not last however as an arm clad in rough fabric wrapped around your waist. Startled, you tried to pull away, turning to face the man who held you tightly. He had a scar running down his cheek and several missing teeth that you saw as he gave you a sly grin. "Such a pretty little flower so far away from anyone? Better take ye with me." You tried to push his arm off you, "No, no I'm here with someone they just-" The stranger dropped his smile, "Doesn't matter, let's go." He pulled a knife from his pocket and held it up to your neck. You swallowed thickly and let him drag you along to wherever he was planning on taking you.

"Ah, there you are." A familiar voice made you turn quickly. Taemin. He pushed his silver hair out of his eyes and walked up to you and the man holding you captive. "Two birds with one stone it seems." Taemin chuckled reaching a hand out for you to take, you stretched your arm out but the stranger slashed your arm making you wretch it back in pain. Taemin's eyes narrowed, "I believe you know not to do such things, I'm not in the mood to play." The man laughed, "I could care less what mood yer in, be gone pretty boy." In what felt like a flash you were out of the man's grasp and in Taemin's hold while Taemin's sword was now shoved through the man's arm that held the knife. 

The stranger howled in pain as Taemin twisted the blade within his flesh. "Now then we will be going, unless you require another reminder of why you should care about my mood?" The man grasped the blade of Taemin's sword and pulled it from his arm, "I won't be forggetin' this boy." With those words he disappeared down another alley way, leaving you with Taemin. "Your arm." You blinked dumbly and then remembered your injury, holding out the arm for Taemin to see. "Needs to be wrapped let's go." He took your non-injured arms hand and pulled you back down the alleys. You let him take you, shocked by the whole event. If they were pirates why did they care if you got hurt? Or if someone else took you? Why had the first real injury you had sustained come from a stranger rather than the pirates who'd kidnapped you?

Your mind swirled like the restless sea as you made your way back to the market, meeting with a flustered looking Ten. he opened his mouth as he saw the two of you but snapped it shut when Taemin gestured to the blood trickling down your free arm. Ten simply marched forward heading back to the ship followed by Taemin and yourself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally feeling ontop of my mental health to write again! so sorry for the hiatus :(

**Author's Note:**

> superm!! I saw them in seattle and realized it was finally time for me to write my first pirate fic! I hope you enjoy it :) hmu on twit if u want @namjoonsdove love yall and thank you for your support <3


End file.
